


Edelgard von Hresvelg x Claude von Riegan oneshots/drabbles VOL 1

by Corrin_The_Qween



Series: Edelgard von Hresvelg x Claude von Riegan oneshots/drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard and Claude, Edelgard von Hrevelg/Claude von Riegan, F/M, Fluff, edelclaude, fluffffffff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrin_The_Qween/pseuds/Corrin_The_Qween
Summary: This ship is really underrated in my opinion, so here are some of my own Edelgard and Claude one shots/drabbles! Lots of flufffffff (Whuch may not seem like a lot to you because I'm lazy when it comes to fluff I hate too mucn of it, but Claude and El are pretty fluffy sooo no real way around it.). This is my first fanfic one shots so don't judge me toooo hard lol. Edelclaude rights! (Completed!)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Series: Edelgard von Hresvelg x Claude von Riegan oneshots/drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Nightmares (fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! (-0-) Thank you so much for taking time to read my first one shots fan fiction stories! And of course, welcome fellow Edelclaude shippers! They really do fit well right? Claude is the type of caring that helps Edelgard a lot, and she’s tough and keeps him in line. I just love the ship! Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard has a nightmare and Claude comforts her.

Claude heard Edelgard scream from her dorm, he instantly ran from his dorm to hers, panicked.

“No no! Let her go! Stop!” Edelgard yelled again.

When he entered the room, Edelgard was laying in her bed and noticed him after rubbing her forehead, horror in her eyes.

“Claude? What are you doing here?” Edelgard asked, surprised.

Claude saw how tiny and pale she looked like this, had she always been so fragile?

“You just screamed! I thought you were hurt.” Claude replied.

“Well I’m not, it was a nightmare. I’m sorry if I woke you, I can’t imagine you were up at this hour.” Edelgard said, looking out her window to see the dark cold night and the shining moon.

“Don’t worry yourself, Princess, I was awake and scheming.” Claude said, smirking to try to ease her worries “Will you be okay?”

“Of course you were scheming, and yes. I’ll be okay. I just imagine it’ll be awhile before I fall asleep” Edelgard said, holding her arm in a defensive position.

Claude knew Edelgard could lie well, so he didn’t believe her one bit. He walked over and placed an arm around her shoulders, expecting her to shove him off with her brute strength, but she didn’t. Instead he seemed to lean her head in closer.

“I have nightmares too, you know.” Claude said, leaning his head onto hers, feeling her soft and silky hair “Sometimes they wake me up too, and make me fear falling asleep again.”

“I didn’t know that.” Edelgard remarked “I suppose there’s a lot I don’t know about you.”

Claude sighed, maybe she would’ve if he hadn’t closed himself off so far, he readied himself to leave the room, he was probably making her uncomfortable.

“Wait!” Edelgard shouted.

“What’s the matter, Princess?” Claude asked, surprised at her sudden outburst.

“It’s.. cold in here and well… please don’t go yet.” Edelgard said, looking down, almost embarrassed.

“Alright, that’s no problem, I’m here.” Claude said, patting her head reassuringly.

Edelgard let Claude lay next to her in the bed, he wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his chest.

2 heirs, in the same bed, if they were caught it’d be all the rage, it should’ve felt wrong but it didn’t. 

“Do you think our nightmares will ever go away?” Edelgard asked Claude sincerely, running her hand along the soft fabric that made up his shirt.

Claude thought for a moment, but he decided honest was the best way to go, this was Edelgard after all “It could haunt us for the rest of our lives, but hopefully it won’t.”

Edelgard sighed “I guess that’s likely.”

“It’s okay, I promise, it’ll be okay.” Claude said quietly in her ear while caressing her cheek, her lips were soft and pink, he wanted to kiss them so desperately.

Edelgard wanted to kiss him as well, she didn’t understand why she felt like she was falling in love with this boy, this schemer who calls her names, she was starting to understand him.

Claude couldn’t resist, even with the risk of a bad outcome he lightly kissed her forehead, surprising her, but she liked it.

As her little revenge, she kissed him on the cheek, no chance of him getting mad, he did it first after all.

“Did I ever tell you that you were the cutest girl at the monastery?” Claude said, lightening up the mood.

“Hilda wouldn’t be happy to hear that, or Manuela for that matter.” Edelgard replied, laughing as her cheeks turned pink.

Claude felt successful, from what he saw she seemed to be slightly less horrified by whatever nightmare had just attacked her.

She was laying there, looking straight into his verdant green eyes, it wa slate, she was confused, so she went for it, she kissed him, right on the lips.

It took him a second to realize what was happening, but when he did he kissed her back passionately.

Edelgard pulled back “You’ll stay the night.. won’t you?” 

“Of course, I won’t go anywhere.” Claude said, pulling her back into another kiss.

Their life was horribly busy and chaotic, but for this moment, this single moment, they could forget it all, it was peaceful, and perfect.


	2. Learning to swim (fluff, slight sexual references and themes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard is deathly afraid of swimming but agrees to let Claude teach her, which may lead to some funny and romantic scenarios!  
> (This takes place in a AU post time skip, where Edelgard is the emperor of fódlan and Claude is the king of Almyra, Edelgard and Claude are married and she will soon give fódlan to her heir and move to live her life with Claude.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow your back for another chapter? Awesome! Hope you enjoy this one as much as the last. I won’t stall for too long this time, have fun! (This chapter mentions some sexual things, so you can skip if you are uncomfortable with that,)

“I’m really not sure about this Claude.” Edelgard said as they dismounted his wyvern at the beach.

“Really, the emperor of Fódlan, who literally _killed_ a **god** , afraid of water?” Claude said, laughing, already aware of her fear.

”Rhea was now a god, just someone who thought of herself as one.” Edelgard scolded, disgusted at the slightest thought of Rhea herself.

”Either way, you have one of the best teachers in all of Fódlan and Almyra! It’ll be a piece of cake.” Claude explained, putting an arm around Edelgards shoulders.

”That’s a stretch, Byleth was and will always be the best teacher I ever had.” Edelgard replied, swatting him away.

”Like it or not Princess, I’m the teacher here, and this schools dress code is a bikini!” Claude said, handing Edelgard a skimpy red bikini with rose patterned lace as trim.

Edelgard was an emperor now, not a princess, but Claude was fond of the nickname and never let it go.

”Fine, but I need help taking these robes off.” Edelgard demanded, starting to untie her long silky hair.

Claude obliged, helping to take off her casual but still fancy emperor clothing, it was heavy and Edelgard felt much lighter and cooler when it came off, bathing in the beautiful Almyra sun.

Edelgard put on the skimpy Bikini, noticing Claude watch.

”Pervert.” Edelgard said teasing “Well, are you going to teach me?”

Claude came and swooped Edelgard up, holding Edelgard bridal style.

”Sure thing! Let’s throw you straight into the deep end!” Claude said, making Edelgard scream and hit him.

”I’m kidding princess, let’s take this slow.” Claude reassured, putting her down and taking her hand, he was only in shorts now as he lead her into the water, until they were far enough that Edelgard could barely feel the sand beneath her feet.

”C-Claude!” Edelgard said nervously, feeling herself fall backwards.

Claude quickly grabbed her and she swiftly threw her hands around his neck.

”You’re okay, don’t worry, as long as I’m here I won’t let you get hurt.” Claude comforted her, running his fingers through her long now wet hair.

”The waters really cold, but it’s not too bad considering how hot it is.” Edelgard noted.

”Here, try kicking your feet, I’ll hold you but try to float up yourself.” Claude said, moving back a little but reaching his arms out for Her to hold onto.

Edelgard struggled at first, but soon her legs with kicking in a front back motion, keeping her afloat with ease, but she was getting tired fast.

“Getting tired princess? Here.” Claude asked, pulling her close again.

“A a a bit.. b b but I’m okay.” Edelgard said breathing heavily.

”You did really well, I’m proud of you.” Claude said, patting Edelgard on the head.

Edelgard smiled, she was proud, it was seeming less scary now.

Then Claude splashed some water at her, enraging Edelgard.

”You did not just.. AGH,” Edelgard yelled, splashing a bunch of water at Claude.

Claude laughed as an all out water fight occurred, soon they were both soaking wet.

Edelgard was now exhausted, Claude swam over to where she ended up, letting her have a piggyback as he swam her back to shore.

”That was fun.” Edelgard said “But now.. I think I could use a rest.”   
  


Claude nodded “I agree, look, the sun is setting.”

Edelgard looked up, the warm sun was halfway down the lake, painting the sky beautiful orange, yellow and pink tones.

Claude was laying down on the sand, Edelgard laid next to him, placing her head on his chest.

”It’s beautiful, this entire place, it’s beautiful. I have no doubt I’ll enjoy living here, I’ll feel so at peace knowing Fódlan is in a good place now.” Edelgard said, nuzzling up near is face.

”I"m glad you let me help you, I’ll be happy to spend our life together, El.” Claude said, putting his arm around her.

Edelgard smiled, she couldn’t of asked for a better husband, it wasn’t just political gain, this marriage was real, the love was _real._

“I love you, Khalid.” Edelgard said, his real name escaping her lips.

Claude smiled, holding her tighter “I love you too, El.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks for all the Kudos, it’s really fun to see people enjoying these! Please leave suggestions of scenarios Edelgard and Claude could be in in the comments.


	3. Just a schemer (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Edelgard have been a secret couple at the academy for a couple weeks now, but he doesn’t feel good enough for her, Edelgard tries to change his mind whilst battling with the idea of their future.

“It doesn’t matter how good you believe you’re hiding it Claude! It’s obvious you and Edelgard have something going on. I can see it in your eyes, you love her.” Hilda yelled, her pink pigtails seemingly bouncing as she scolded.

”Jeez Hilda, quiet down a bit, me and the princess are keeping it a secret for a _reason_ ” Claude replied, twirling an arrow around in his hand.

”I see, so you admit it then! Awwww I can’t believe it happened you two are totally so CUTE!” Hilda gushed, putting her hands together under her chin like a small child.

”On that note, I should go see if I can find her.” Claude said walking away.

”I have a hunch she’ll be in the library, possibly under close watch from Hubert.” Hilda explained, winking.

Hilda wasn’t wrong, Edelgard was in the library, but surprisingly, Hubert was nowhere to be found.

”Whatcha up too, Princess?” Claude asked, watching Edelgard as she flipped through a book.

”I’m reading this book you gave me on the language of Almyra.” Edelgard exclaimed, making Claude happy.

Ever since he entrusted her with the secret of his heritage, she’s been so keen on learning of his culture, it felt like he could finally stop hiding things from her, he could be _himself_ around her.

Yet, he still felt like he was hiding.

”Whats with the sad expression? I seldom see you without your smile.” Edelgard said, Claude quickly noticing he let his expression fall.

”I’m just.....well. I just can’t help but feel you’re too good for me Edelgard.” Claude admitted, placing his hand on his neck.

”What nonsense are you saying? You’re the kindest boy I’ve ever met, your so considerate and caring.” Edelgard replied, almost defensive.

”I’m a schemer, Edelgard. I killed those who tried to assassinate me with a smile on my face, you are the only one who knows why I came here, to further my own goal.” Claude explained, looking down.

”We all came here to further a goal, you never bothered to ask of mine, but I do. You had to do what you did because of your environment. You’re brave.” Edelgard said comforting him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

”Why did you come here then?” Claude asked.

”Unfortunately, that’s not something I’m able to tell you.” Edelgard replied, putting her head down “But I doubt it’s what you’d expect.”   
  


Claudes mind wandered, what could she have come here for? He knows her distain for the church and nobility and crests due to her experimentation, but surely she wouldn’t start an all out war, right?

Edelgard finally saw some of the sorrow behind his emerald eyes, so she placed her head against his chest in an effort to comfort him, for a long time, she felt uncomfortable, but now she felt as though she could be close to him.

”Thank you, El.” Claude said with his chin on his head “I couldn’t ask for anyone better.”

“I do truly wish, that nothing drives us apart.” Edelgard said, burying her face in between his chest and arm.

She knew what she had to do, but she hoped when that time came, he could walk with her. She dint want to do it alone.

”We understand each other better than anyone, it’ll be okay, we’ll stick together, even if we’re apart in our respective nations.” Claude promised.

She loved these moments, but they would soon slip away from her.

”Not used to you being so sappy.” Edelgard teased, pulling back.

”Not used to the princess herself showing so much affection, it’s adorable.” Claude said, instantly making Edelgard’s cheeks burn crimson.

”You better stop saying such stupid things, I’ll have to kiss you to shut you up!” Edelgard yelled out defensively.

”Well with that maybe I should just keep talki-“

Edelgard kissed him aggressively, which he happily reciprocated.

”Well, I guess when you say you’ll do something you go through with it.” Claude said, joking, but Edelgard took it seriously.

He was right, in all things. When she would start war on the church, she would tell everyone, and she would go through with it. There was no way around it.

”I suppose so, Claude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of this one shots book! Should I make a sequel? As alwayssssss please leave ideas for scenarios for this ship or requests for other ships in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Peace out fellow Edelclaude shippers! As always, leave any suggestions below.


End file.
